Lil' miss Yuugi
by Nelle's Hikari
Summary: One day Yuugi woke up with a weird feeling, But , he had no idea that from that day his whole life would turn upside down. Rated M for a reason! Better summary inside. Temporarily on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up guys! I think many is wondering about the title-Most importantly, does anyone know Lil' miss Rarity?  
It's a Tumblr blog about a crazed Rarity. Though in this story will Yugi not be crazy.  
Anyway, Rarity had a Pinkamina doll inside of her. It were like her 'Child'.**

**When Rarity kind of needed her help it first dugg itself through her stomach, next time it came a.. weird way.**

**Ok, she like gave birth to it... god dammit I were only 12 when I saw it.  
God must've been twice more hurtfull, cuz the doll were her size.  
The doll saved her and stuff, and called her 'mother'.**

**(I think you are all ready are starting to understand what this is going to be about, lol)  
And now this crazy Idea plopped up in my mind, Yuugi is going to literally have Yami inside of him.  
And Yes, Yami will come out the weird ways... *cough-cough* that's partly why I rated it M.  
Also I think you could've seen that on the cover. (It belongs to me)**

**So this is going to be like a mixture of season 0 and Lil' miss Rarity.(The millenium puzzle won't exist!)  
So let me tell you how it'll work; /Yuugi will faint the first time's or atleast be too pained to understand what happens to him, Yami will help and save Yuugi and call him 'mother' which is quite weird cuz Yuugi is a *Guy*.**

**Yuugi will have to struggle with keeping his secret and his bloodied (and ripped) clothes. His friends will wonder and stuff, Yada yada yada.  
And yeah, Yami will be a little crazed. But he loves Yuugi deeply./**

**So yeah, Yugi will technical be pregnant with Yami (I'm grinning like mad).  
Well, mabye he'll have some pregnant symptoms, though Rarity didn't.  
To make it a little easier to understand Lil' miss Rarity(for those who don't know) I put the adress of a video that's shortly explains what happend to her... *Laugh's* Sorry, just thinking about Yuugi as pregnant.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:watch?v=Zzo9dJ1SjyI&list=FLm5KkgXXFwBiSPKkLMkBHXQ&index=2&hd=1 :  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Just copy that.  
Anyway, I wish you luck with not say WTF while you'll read this.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuugi sighed and copied the teacher on the board. He had had a strange feeling, both physically and mentally. He had preferred to stay home today, but he didn't feel bad exactaly. He winced when piece of paper hit his back turned around and saw how Jonouchi nodded meaning.  
'Well, he obviously wanted something ..' He took a look at the crumpled up patch. **Are you not feeling OK?** Now he was worried, it is seen that he felt weird?

He turned and shook his head, not willing to worry his friend. Jonouchi looked relieved and turned the attention to the blackboard. He looked down at his scratchpad and decided that when there was a break, he would go to the toilet and think about how he felt.

"Riiiiiiinnnnngggg~"

Everyone rushed to pick up their things and ran out of the classroom. Yuugi did it as discreetly as possible and started walking towards the door. He jerked when someone grabbed his arm.  
"Yuugi?" Phew, it was just his teacher. "Are you not feeling well? You look slightly pale .."  
Yuugi pulled back his hand and shook his head shyly. His teacher did not look convinced.  
"If you atleast would feel bad later, you must tell me, understand?" Yuugi nodded and ran out of the classroom.  
He went straight to the boys' bathroom and washed his face. 'What is wrong with me? Although I have hit up in puberty, this is surely not-' He suddenly felt very nauseous and he held his mouth so that he would not throw it in the sink. '  
I'm going to vomit ...' he ran into a stall and threw up in the toilet. blood. He gasped and stared down at the red liquid that had been mixed with water. 'I.. I threw up blood?!' Ok, now he could not deny it, he really needed to go home. But he did not, they had a really important test today that he absolutely could not miss. Besides, what would he say?  
'Uh, yeah, excuse me mr. But I threw up blood in the toilet so I think I need to go home .. '  
And if he would believe him, he had to go to a doctor. He hates doctors. He spat and flushed the toilet. 'Maybe it will go over, I feel better now ..' He sighed and realized he later was going to have to talk to his grandfather.

"So Yuugi, how did you do on the test?" It was later in the afternoon and Yuugi still felt weird but no longer nauseous. He had not told his friend about his vomiting. He shrugged. "I do not know" He continued to eat his lunch, he felt very hungry. "For me, it was certainly very bad, could hardly any question" Did he say and put down his residues on grass. Yuugi-who had just finished up his food- looked hungrily towards Jou's leftovers. "You mind if I.." He gestured towards the food. "Not at all pal '" Yuugi began to eat, almost voraciously. 'I bet it's because I vomited,' he thought. "The worst was hungry you were then, you've eaten even more than me!" Jou said, laughing. "hmmphh" Were his answer the bell rang. "Time for the next period, what do you have?" Asked Jonouchi and stood up. Yuugi thought for a moment. "PE, I think" He picked up his shedule just to be sure. "Yes, PE". Jonouchi looked a bit sad , explained that he had Math. "Ok then I see ya tomorrow, then" "Yeah, see ya." They went separate ways and Yuugi sighed. He hated PE

Yuugi raised the heat on the already scalding water. He loved showering, especially in school.  
For there could you waste. He had waited until everyone was done getting ready, for he would have liked to shower alone.  
He was also afraid of being teased for his feminine hips. He almost thought he inherited his mother's. His friend Jonouchi said it just made him sexy, but Yuugi was ashamed of them.  
He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself.  
"God, sometimes I think you hate me." He muttered while he got dressed.  
Then suddenly he felt a surge of pain flowing through his body. "A-ahh, god dammit!" The pain spread from his belly down. He felt something trickling down his thighs.  
"Oh shit," Blood. He felt a feeling of pressure and he had to make an effort to breathe.  
It felt like someone had shoot him in the abdomen. "Omg, what's goin-" 'He saw the blood streaming down. He ran to the bathroom and wiped himself with his towel.  
But he collapsed because of the pain. Tears began to flow down his cheeks.  
"Ahh .. It .. it hurts ... s-so much" He started to cry. He suddenly felt something, like a .. lump.  
Before he knew it, he had to brace against the wall. ".. aAhh-" His body were trembling, he let out painful gasps between his sobs.  
"Oh God ... Please just make it STOP!" The oppressive feeling began to spread around a Certain area. The blood was slimy, and he felt sick.  
"wh-what .. will .. will I do .." His voice was almost a whisper.  
"Aaahh!" His vision was blurry and he coulden't take it any more. He still felt the pain, it just got worse and worse. He slid down to the floor and fainted.

A few hours later, there were another figure in the small room.  
He was covered slimy blood. His clothes looked exactly like Yuugi's, him looked at all like Yuugi.  
But his features were more sharp and his eyes were crimson red. He walked over to Yuugi's body and raised him in his arms.  
"Mother, forgive me for hurting you" He stroked Yuugi's cheek with his finger.  
"But it's time for you to know about my existence .." Yuugi's face was contorted in pain.  
"I promise I'll protect you, nothing will ever harm you again." His eyes danced around on Yuugi's bloody body and torn clothes.  
"Mother, you will heal until next time I'll come .." He sighed and kissed Yuugi on his forehead.  
"I'm sorry .." He stood up, (with Yuugi in his arms) And Walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Bam! cliffhanger! I'm sorry if I coulden't explain too well about Lil' miss Rarity, but it were sooo long time ago since I found the Tumblr blog. And yeah, I think you are like "WTAF" but that's why I rated it M so deal with it. **

**So if you've undertood the the story you can say that Yugi is inpregnant with Yami. Little bit creepy. Oh god, I already feel sorry for Yugi. He need to give birth every time Yami needs to help him. Eiiii that must hurt! Forgive me Yugi. And just to make sure you don't get the wrong picture, Yami is not a baby. But I think you have enough IQ to understand that. Poor Yugi, it must me twice as hurtfull then when you give birth to a baby. "OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE!".**

**Well I'll do my best to upload next chappie as soon as possible, just need to know a little bit what people think about this shit, LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! LOL, I understood the reviewers. This is actually sick shit. But both who commented my fanfic wnted more (I suppose)  
So, here you go! Chapter 2 of Lil' miss Yuugi.**

* * *

((Mother, forgive me for hurting you))

((But it's time for you to know about my existence..))

((I promise I'll protect you, nothing will ever harm you again.))

((Mother, you will heal until next time I'll come..))

((I'm sorry..))

"Gyaahhh!" Yuugi opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw that he were in his room.  
What? How did he get here? He threw his legs over the edge of the bed but froze. He stared down at his bloody legs.  
"What..what happend to me?" He stood up to get a better examination on his body. Dried blood were visible. He clutched his abdomen, the pain were still there. He remembered that he had showered in the men's changing rooms and then ... He winced. Had he started to bleed. It just got worse and worse and then everything went black.  
((Mother, forgive me for hurting you)) The voice, whose was it? ((But it's time for you to know about my existence ..)) Whose existence? What were it talking about? He sat down at his bloody sheets. He? Mother? He shook his head. Then he felt a wave of emotion from his abdomen. He put his hand on his belly and felt something, like a kick. He turned pale.  
"Ok, calm down Yuugi ... You can not be pregnant! I mean I'm a virgin 'for fuck's sake!" (Also a man). He stood up and stared at his bloody sheets and clothing.  
"But everything is pointing that direction" he sat down and rubbed his temples. His symptoms, he had a huge appetite, he vomited (the blood were inexplicably) and ... that thing that happened .. But what if everything were his vivid imagination? But it could not be. Not a dream either.  
He gathered together all that was bloody and peered out through his door. It was pitch black and he had to sharpen his vision to discern objects.  
What time was it anyway? He turned and took a hasty shine against his digital clock.  
It showed 3:06. He stepped out through the crack in the door and looked towards his grandfather's room.  
The door was closed. He began to move toward the bathroom as quietly as he could. What if his grandfather would hear him? What would he say then? He moved faster unconsciously, he began to get paranoid. How could he explain something if he did not even know what it was himself?  
He did not notice how his sheets dragged on the ground terribly near his feet , and then. **BANG!**  
He lay on the floor in horror and for the moment he forgot his throbbing tummy. 'Oh, shit!' He was stiff as a board and listened for anything that said that his grandfather had awoken.  
He heard a loud snoring for relief and so he got up and ran to the bathroom.  
He twisted the lock (just in case) and turned on the water, on maximum heat. "Heat causes the pain decrease a little, right?" he muttered while he began to rub his body with soap.  
A thought crossed his mind that probably was the most important; Had he given birth? He did not remember how he got home, but if it had happened, (Although he were knew it sounded crazy) where the baby? His baby? Leaned his head back and took a deep breath. He had to drop everything for a while. He must cleanse the head and just get to relax a few minutes. No one could help him with this, not even a psychologist. Everything was just too crazy to understand. He had even evidence. Slowly he were rocked to sleep by the warm water.

When he awoke were the water freezing cold. He got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
"Fuck! I fell asleep .." He stared at the bloody mass of clothes and bed sheets.  
What would he do about them? He acted quickly and put them down in a black garbage bag and threw it down in a bush under his window.  
"I'll trash it When I go to school, I can't do it now .." He put on a pair of underpants and a sweater.  
When he would put on his pants, he became irritated. He could not close the damn fly.  
"But what the fuck! Since last I checked weren't I fat!" He continued to fiddle with his fly for a while before he gave up and put on a couple of other jeans (which was not as tight). But when he looked in the mirror, he stopped for a brief moment. He put his hand on his belly and felt, but stopped himself. If that which had happened had actually happened, did not that mean that .. he suddenly felt a wave of emotion from his abdomen. He raised an eye brow, were he horny? He flushed by the thought. He felt then suddenly something he himself thought as a movement in his abdomen. He could almost read the emotions, love, regret, cuddle-Wait, cuddle ?! If there was anything in there, (even though it violated the laws of physics) should it not be born now? He felt so frustrated that he began to cry.  
"Nothing is explainable! *Sob* It's just do not make any sence *Sobbing*. I don't want to go crazy!" He burried his head into the pillow. He cried until the tears ran out and he sat up.  
"There is only one thing I can do to find out if I'm truly am pregnant .." He gulped  
"Pregnancy Test-After the school," he added. He took one look at the clock.  
"Half seven, I will be late!" He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He stopped and thought about he would eat breakfast or not. He sighed. He was very, very hungry. He stuffed himself quickly with a Sandvich. Just before he could walk came his sleepy grandpa down the stairs. He froze. It was now he would get to know if-  
"Yuugi," He looked nervously up towards the matching amethyst eyes.  
"Yes gramps?"  
"Where Were You Last Night? I were worried Sick!" So there was no child anyway, it was still **possibly** inside him. But, if noone found him after he passed out, how did he get home? He felt those weird emotions flow through him once again. Okay, focus. Lie, come on Yuugi! A good one!  
"I were out on a party lastnight .." Yeah, good call.  
"A party! Yuugi why on earth did not you tell me! You could atleast called me or something"  
"I know and I'm sorry, but Jou and I had so much fun so I forgot ..." Only an idiot would belive that, OMG.  
"Katsuya! That kid? Yuugi I told you to not get hooked up with him, you only get yourself into a lot's of trouble!" Apparently he is an idiot.  
"He's not bad grampa! He's my best friend, I trust him" His grandfather still looked angry.  
"That does not change the fact, I almost called the police! It's not like you Doing That kind of things .." Yuugi sighed.  
"I'm sorry grampa, it will not happen again. I promise." His grampa did not look too convinced, but gave up.  
"Okay, but if it ever happen again I swear to God you'll be sorry" Yuugi nodded  
"Bye, gramps!" He ran out of the shop and towards the waiting bus.

Yuugi got off the bus and started walking towards the school gate.  
"Hey! Yuge!" He turned and smiled when he saw his friend.  
"Hey Jou," Jonouchi ran to his friend smiling.  
"Hey, it's nice to see ya" Yuugi laughed.  
"Yes, it was so long since we met" he replied sarcastically. Jonouchi glared at him.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice! Give me a break .." Yuugi giggled. He stopped immediately when he saw a bunch of police cars stand parked at the gate. Jou had also noticed them.  
"Whoa, the cops? But what are they doing here?" Yuugi had a bad feeling about this.  
"Come on, let's check it out!" 'Kill Jou's curiosity,' he thought, cursing quietly to himself. When they arrived they saw several police officers stand and talk to the principal, he did not look so happy. A large mass students stood crowded outside the boys dressing room. The area was cordoned off and a few police officers appeared to still investigating the crime scene. Jonouchi tried to push through the wall half scared half excited students, but did not succeed. He tapped a student on the shoulder and asked,  
"What's going on?" The student turned and grinned.  
"There is someone has been murdered in the boys' changing room " Yuugi paled.  
"What? Ya can't be serious! Why would someone murder anybody?"Asked Jou scared. He shrugged.  
"They said atleast it was blood almost everywhere, especially on the toilet" Yuugi heart started beating faster and he thought he was going to puke.  
'It really happened, it happened!'  
"I bet there just were a girl on her period," said another, laughing. Yuugi backed off from Jou and stumbled away from the crowd, he had to leave! "Yuge! Where are ya goin'?!" But Yuugi did not answer, and he continued to run until he came out of the school. He sank down on the grass panting. He leaned against the hard brick wall and a lone tear slipped down his cheek.  
"Why did this have to happen to me ..." He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.  
"..What Did I do to deserve it?" He felt how something moved and put his hand on his belly.  
"Today I will find out if there really is something in there," He stood up.  
"Or if I'm just going insane."

He stood nervously outside the pharmacy and looked around. 'Okay Yuugi, you can do this. Oh wait, I have to do it..' He opened the door and stepped inside. Luckily it was not that many there.  
He felt that he not only wanted to buy a pregnancy test, he wanted to buy something else as well so it would not look too suspicious. He grabbed a toothpaste and slowly but surely moving towards the women's department. He got hold of one and did not get any prying eyes directed towards himself luckily. He went up to the counter and put up the goods.  
He avoided his gaze from the clerk and pretended to fumble with his card. She scanned the toothpaste and then held up the test requester.  
"It's..It's for my mum .." he lied. She scanned it and he paid. When he were exiting, could he feel the clerk's eyes burn in his neck, but he could not blame her. It was a little weird that an age of 17 bought a pregnancy test.

It had been an hour ago he had taken the pill. It felt somehow wrong. Women would do this, not men. When nature called, he went into the bathroom and did what he needed (with the test). He took a look at the test and dropped it immediately alarmed. It were positive.

* * *

**OMG finally done with chapther 2! phew,  
I'm going on a trip to my dad so I won't be able to update in a week. I'm sorry if I rushed a little bit to make Yugi realize that something is going on, but if I woulden't done that would it taken like a month (also it would've made Yugi's character look stupid). Still he's not aware of that it's a person/Yami. And 'Oh no!' Yuugi forgot to thrash his chothes!**

**In next chappie will a certain Shadi show up and help Yugi a little bit to realize some things (Including Yami). It's going to be a prophecy and yada yada yada. *Giggling* Sorry I just feel sorry for YGO franchise, but god I would've done anything to see their reactions by reading this. You know like the finebros does.**

******God dammit I hate Google translate! it obvioulsy don't know the diffrence between her and his.  
****But anyway hope you liked this chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG finally I'm home! Yey! Thanks so much my loyal followers and special thanks to ****Chaos Twin of Destruction**** for favorite  
Lil' miss Yuugi!  
I got this idea from season 0, u know, when Yugi went to the museum.**

**So yeh, Yugi will meet shadi. This might not be sucha long chappie but that's because I'll write chapter 4 as soon as possible after this. And in the 4:th will Yami appear again.. Outside..Yuugi...**

**Naw anyway enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

Yuugi went along glass display cases. He sighed and tried to shut out the Guide's annoying voice.  
"..and here we have a very interesting stone Tablet That Were found in The Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb (as we call him) Because The Pharaoh's name is still unknown .." Oh yes, The Nameless Pharaoh exhibition.  
It had been at the museum for a while now, but for some reason, he had never taken the time to go through it.  
Usually when he went to the museum, he would like to think about something important. Or just enjoy the relaxing atmosphere.  
He unknowingly approached the small group of tourists who listened intently to the guide.  
"..and here on the next stone tablet Can you see how The Pharaoh were sacrificed, you see, through the hieroglyphs We Have Studied Told Us About The Pharaoh saving the world from ultimate danger through a sacrifice-which were his own life," He could not help but listen, he loved Old myths and legends.  
"But before They burned his body into ashes They freed his body from his soul," he lowered his voice dramatically  
"'Cause you see, his soul were not ment to be lost forever. Out of a prophecy he would be reborn inside a specially chosen one. He would protect the human with all his might, in return, this human would carry The Pharaoh's life." A few 'What?' and 'Huh?'s could be heard.  
Yuugi himself thought it sounded a little strange as well but didn't say anything. He were to busy clutching his abdomen discretely, he felt emotions flow through him from there.  
"I'm sorry but not even myself can exactly understand the prophecy too well, though this person, must have a great importance for the Pharaoh. And who knows, this human being might be around us right now!" Some teenagers giggled and left the group founding it ridiculous. Yuugi noticed how some could not help but look around. Yuugi laughed and started walking toward the cafeteria, he was hungry again.  
Unaware that a pair of blue eyes watching him closely.

Yuugi sat and drank from his soda. He thought a little bit of 'The Nameless Pharaoh.  
'Must've been tough for him ... Saving the world through being sarcificed, seriously what's wrong with The Egyptians and Their terms ..' He shook off the the thoughts and reminded himself that he was in a worse situation.  
He ignored the rest of the soda and went to take a look at the stone tablet. When he arrived, he noticed that it was gigantic. He saw the so-called 'The Nameless Pharaoh wearing a white robe, and the flames around him melted into his contours. He saw (what he thought was) The Pharaoh's priest's bowing to him.  
He sighed. It must have been awful to live in Egypt. Even The Pharaoh had it tough.  
"It's quite intressting isn't it?" Yuugi jerked out of his voice. He turned and saw a man. He had a white turban and robe. His eyes were blue and had like a dull expression. He shrugged and suddenly became very interested in the other stone.  
"Have you Recognized You Have The Pharaoh's looks? Weird Coincidence am I right? .."  
"I suppose .." The stranger took a few steps towards him. Yuugi shuddered but said nothing.  
"Who are you, Yuugi?" Yuugi gasped and fell backwards. He landed on the cold stone floor with a thud. The stranger bent down and pulled out something that looked like a key.  
Yuugi froze and desperately wanted to call for help. But when he looked around him was all that were there only a few seconds ago, gone. The man held the key to Yuugi's forehead, but stopped himself. Yuugi had started to shake and his breathing became short and strained.  
He held himself and the stranger gasped when he saw blood oozing out of his pant legs. Then he felt something invisible grabbed the key.  
Suddenly the little puddle of blood circled around them. The man backed away instinctively from Yuugi. Blood began to circle around the two figures until it towered up like a whirlwind.  
Yuugi fell down from his sitting position on the floor and he fainted. The second figure stared down in horror at the unconscious teen.  
This he had not really expected.  
He saw then how the blood began to form in front Yuugi. It twisted and turned until he saw how it shaped itself into a human. The blood disappeared and there stood a man. He had crimson colored eyes, he was taller than Yuugi and had more sharp features. The Eye of Horus shining in his forehead. His body was transparent.  
"Who are you, why did you scare my mother .." he asked in a dangerous tone. The other man was dumbfounded. He fell down on his knees and took a firm grip on the key  
"M-My name is Shadi Sire, I had no means by scaring .." His eyes widened. He looked up at the bloodstained figure.  
"Wait, is he your ... Host?" Shadi asked and looked uncertain towards against Yuugi. The teen smiled and bent down and stroked his hair gently.  
"Yes, and I'm going to protect him with all my might .." Then it clicked in Shadi's head. He stood up.  
"T-The prophecy, You..You are the Nameless Pharaoh!" He looked down at Yuugi.  
"..and Yuugi is The Chosen One," He should have understood it immediately. The Pharaoh stood up and glared against Shadi.  
"How do you know,"  
"My Pharaoh, I were once a loyal servant of yours. I've waited long for the Chosen One" The Pharaoh scanned Shadi doubtfully.  
"How can I know that i can trust you?"  
"My Pharaoh, there would be no use for me to lie for you. You would easily see through me" The Pharaoh smirked. He held out his hand towards Shadi. "I only trust my host, fool." The blood circled around his arm, The Eye of Horus was visible on his forehead.  
"Back off!" The blood shot out and hit Shadi. Shadi flew into the wall. None of them noticed that Yuugi had slowly started to wake up. Shadi grabbed the key and it started to glow.  
"My Pharaoh, I will not fight You-"  
"Oh, that's sad, but suit yourself .." He Launched a new attack.  
"w-wait..stop .." Both turned in surprise and saw how Yuugi stood up on wobbly legs. He leaned against the wall for support.  
"pl-please don't hurt him ..." Yuugi tottered and The Pharaoh grabbed him just before he hit the floor. Yuugi closed his eyes once more.  
Shadi smiled and stood up, Yuugi was truly the Chosen One, the only one who could put a stop to The Pharaoh's wrath. The pharaoh laid him down gently on the floor. Without looking towards Shadi he said;  
"Take care of my mother .." The whirlwind collapsed as well as The pharaoh. The blood was drawn into Yuugi and after a while the scene had been restored. Some people looked confused over at the unconscious teen. Shadi went over to Yuugi and picked him up in his arms.

Yuugi woke up and looked around. He was lying on a small bed in a fairly large office. What happened?

((My Pharaoh, I will not fight You-))

((Oh, that's sad, but suit yourself ..))

He saw the two figures. One stood in front of him, the other was down on the floor.  
He had stood up and .. No, the memory was blank. But that voice .. It was the same from last time. He were pulled out of his thought's When The door opened and Shadi stepped in.  
"Ah, Yuugi. You've woken up. I suppose The Pharaoh Drained the most of your powers .." Yuugi looked questioningly at him.  
"What?" Shadi walked over to Yuugi and sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Yuugi, I think it's time for me to tell you about the thruth.." Yuugi still looked like a question mark.  
"..The Thruth about your protector ..." Yuugi's eyes widened.  
"Protector ? What are you talking about!" Yuugi began to get nervous, he felt that Shadi knew something he did not do.  
"Yuugi, in the recent past have you felt, how should i say, weird in someway?" Shadi was fully aware of the prophecy's meaning by 'Carry The Pharaoh's life'. Yuugi did not know what to say. Shadi saw how the teen responded and continued;  
"Have something happend? Thateven yourself can not explain?" Yuugi stared down at the quilt,  
"But how did you-" "Yuugi, the prophecy you heard about The Nameless Pharaoh Says That The Pharaoh would be reborn inside the Chosen One. Yuugi, You Are the Chosen One. You are carrying the Life of The Nameless Pharaoh" Yuugi were speechless.  
"But the archaeologists do not know the whole truth about the prophecy. The thruth Is that evil forces are threatening the world once again. And that's the reason you are carrying his life. So he can save the world just like he did in the past." Yuugi were still mute.  
"But That means..that I..he's..Inside, me..A person!? .." Shadi nodded.  
"B-But..That means, he comes out ... OH GOD!" Yuugi covered his face with his hands and began to cry. Shadi embraced Yuugi in an attempt to calm him down. After a while ran Yuugi out of tears and he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.  
"It all makes sense now ..." He said hoarsely. The toilet, the clothes and the mysterious person. The pieces had fallen into place.  
That voice had been The Pharaoh. Yuugi stood up and started walking towards the door. He opened the door but stopped on the threshold.  
"Shadi?"  
"Yes Yuugi?"  
"What will happen to me now?" Shadi would say something, but then he realized that not even himself could answer that question.  
"Sadly Yuugi, I can not tell" Yuugi just nodded. He walked through the door and closed it.

On the way home Yuugi enjoyed the warm evening sun. It felt like a heavy stone was lifted from his heart.  
He felt that he had the worst yet to come. But at least he knew what was going on. He put his hand on his tummy and felt a warm feeling spread through him. He looked up at the sky and noticed how the first star vaguely had begun to shine.

"I am the Chosen One .."

* * *

***Stretches my back* Finally I'm done with this chapter. It became longer then I thought.**

**I'm going to fill in some 'What's in this chapter to begin with.  
At first when Yuugi met shadi were Shadi just a little bit suspicious about Yuugi's looks and strange behavior.  
He had been entering teens mind to find out if they were the chosen one. It's a little bit fun to think that Shadi had been harassing teenagers, LOL.**

**And Yami has the power of blood! or something... He like uses Yuugi's blood as magic cuz he can like master it and stuff. The eye of horus just symbolize he is using it.**

**And that whirlwind of blood were like a vision for shadi of The Pharaoh or how I should explain. As I said he were transparent and didn't..umm..outenter Yuugi or how I should put it. **

**Okay hope that ur What's became some 'Ohh's.**

**Right now I'm listening to some song's that feels like it just were ment for Puzzleshipping. Like; Mirrors by justin timberlake, A real hero and some others.**

**And I have to change my mind about that I will upload next right after this chappie. I need to update my other story.. Sorry!  
Anyway, I hope u liked it!**


End file.
